Nowadays, known techniques include devices containing two retractable radial tongues which are extended through the longitudinal movement of a cursor, which attaches the two tongues to the tubes along their internal diameter. In spite of the fact that these devices are widely used, such devices inconveniently attach the tube on only two sides, allowing for imbalance and causing defects in the wire due to changes in the tension of the strands, besides making replacement of the tubes difficult in modern automated machines.